Iris
by X-Roosterrelli-X
Summary: 2nd story Songfic Oneshot After a recorded transformation, everyone knows about Danny... now what? RATED T FOR A REASON!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Now, for those of you out there who read my story - The Phantoms - it's not on hold or anything like that, I just felt like taking a break and writing this, cause I have been listening to the song in this for ages and the idea just popped into my head. **

**Anyway, this story is what happens when you give a Londoner the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls (released 1998) on repeat for three days straight, even when she sleeps! And by the way, this story contains suicide, so if you don't want to read it, you dont have to. But the suicide isn't graphic. I wouldn't be able to manage it.**

**Anyway, here it is! **

**I just want you to know who I am**

"Three years ago, Daniel Fenton, the seventeen year old child of Maddie and Jack Fenton, Amity Park Ghost Hunters, was in a lab accident which genetically altered his DNA, giving him ghost genes. This allowed him to become Danny Phantom, or as we used to know him, Inviso-bill. Nobody knew of this developement save for his two best friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, who were witnesses of the event tonight."

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**_

"Reports tell us that earlier on today, Danny Fenton refused to go home to his parents, but instead went out with his friends, Tucker and Sam, to the Nasty Burger, a fast-food restaurant on the other side of town."

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breath is your life  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

"His parents, who are obviously devastated, have refused to be interviewed and remain inside their home with Danny's older sister, Jasmine Fenton, who is currently a student in college."

_**And I dont want the world to see me**_

_**Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

_FLASHBACK_

_"Tucker! Sam! Move!"_

_It was a regular early morning start for Sam, Tucker and Danny, who were out on the streets of Amity Park, ghost-hunting. Ghosts, not caring about the time of day, appeared at times that Danny was least expecting, leaving him guessing most of the time. He looked up to face the gigantic ghost, which was in the form of a dragon. He had instinctively checked for any signs of an Amulet, but there had been none. This ghost was the real deal - the ghost of a real dragon._

_Danny flew up into the air, checking that his friends had escaped the clutches of the large ghost before aiming for it, using one of his green ectoplasmic blasts, but to no avail. The ghost dodged the blast before moving to the side. It shot red blasts of energy at the three friends, before a white light appeared out of nowhere. The ghost disappeared into nowhere, leaving the trio standing in the middle of the street, the sun rising._

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive**_

_Danny was covered in green and red, a mixture of ectoplasm and his own, human blood as he fell to the pavement on his hands and knees, dull blue rings appearing around his waist and transforming him, instantly, back into Danny Fenton. The trio heard a shout and turned to see a man with a camera standing before them, the camera up to his face. Before the group could do anything, the man ran, leaving the trio unsure of what was about to happen to them._

_END FLASHBACK_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cuz I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_FLASHBACK 2_

_Danny ran as fast as he could, running away from the voices, from the cameras, from the ghost hunters who were after him. He ran until he could hardly breath anymore. But transformation wasn't an option. If they hated him now, what would he do when they found out that the news hadn't lied to him? That he really WAS Danny Phantom?_

_He remembered his parent's reaction to all this, they had turfed him out of the house. He had nowhere to sleep last night. Sam's parents slammed the door in his face, as did Tucker's family. Paulina was the only person who had even talked to him since the incident, but her words were meaningless. They weren't able to console him._

_He ran up to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the ocean below. It was rough and yet, strangely calm at the same time. Exactly like the emotions which were coursing through his body at that very moment._

_'**And I don't want the world to see me, Cuz I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am**'_

_He looked down and back once more, before looking up into the sky, knowing it was the last thing he would ever see..._

_END FLASHBACK 2_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

**END**

**A/N: Wow, I didn't know that I was capable of writing something so depressing! Orshort. This is only about 1000 words.Wow. Anyway, send me feedback people, and if I get enough, I will re-write this! And if anyone has anything that they want me to write for them, I'll do it! I'm up for a challenge. **

**But for now, peace out! Much love**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**


End file.
